


What Do You Want?

by opalescentheart



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Connor knows what he wants.Connor also knows what Hank wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing in months + for this fandom so I'm a bit nervous..aah.
> 
> Also I'm not a native speaker, so hopefully this isn't a complete disaster and you dear readers will enjoy this.
> 
> Oh and just a heads up: no smut in this chapter, but things will definitely go in that direction ;D

They’re sitting on the couch in Hank’s living room, watching some random documentary on Animal Planet. Hank doesn’t even know why he’s chosen to leave the channel on, though deep down he does.

Because Connor loves animals.

Hank had even been playing with the idea to surprise Connor with a long overdue visit to the Zoo sometime soon. Just the thought of seeing Connor pressing his nose flat on the glass and probably babbling out every piece of information he has about this species, is enough to have a smile spread on Hank’s lips.

Having not paid attention to the narrator’s voice, Hank is a little surprised to suddenly find himself staring at a scene of two lions mating on screen.

It’s of course not the first time, this has come up in the countless animal documentaries they’ve watched together, though something seems off when he finds Connor staring at him.

Hank narrows his eyes as he turns to look at Connor. “What?” Without waiting for a response, Hank quickly takes a sip of his beer to fight off the sudden awkwardness.

Connor, though, just smiles at him. “I was just wondering if you’d like me to upgrade my components so we could engage in sexual activities as well?”

The beer that had just been inside Hank’s mouth, now spills everywhere as he spits it out, followed by him having a massive coughing fit.

The LED blinking yellow, Connor furrows his eyebrows as a concerned look washes over his face. “Hank, do you need me to use the Heimlich maneuver? Or should I call 91-”

Finally able to breathe and speak again, Hank shakes his head, holding a hand up. “N-no, jesus christ, Connor. Fuck!”

Connor just stares at him. “Do you want us to? Like I said I could upgrade my compo-”

“Connor, stop!” Hank now almost yells, his face now burning red.

“I am sorry, Hank. I didn’t want to upset you,” the android says, and when Hank dares to look at him his stomach twists. Connor looks utterly hurt, eyes now downcast, staring at his lap with his head hanging in shame.

Letting out a groan, Hank puts his beer back on the table, reaching his other hand out to place it on Connor’s now slumped shoulder. “Hey, listen.”

Connor’s LED blinks yellow for a moment, before turning back to blue as he turns his head, staring in Hank’s eyes with a confused look.

After clearing his throat, Hank says, “You just caught me off-guard. That’s all. I’m not mad at you, alright?”

And in an instant, Connor’s whole demeanor changes, eyes widening and a smile spreading on his lips.

“I’m so pleased to hear that!”

Hank can’t help but chuckle, squeezing Connor’s shoulder slightly. Though, as he remembers the cause of their conversation, his chest feels tight for a moment, heat surging up inside him.

He tries to push it away. That feeling. All of it.

“You...your question. Look, Connor. I like you. Really like you. We’re partners. Friends, alright?”

Connor blinks, nodding. “Partners, friends. Got it.”

Hank swallows, still squeezing the android’s shoulder, and for a split second he wonders what it’d feel like...to touch Connor. To hold him. Close.

_No._

“See? Partners and friends don’t...do that.” He nods to the screen. “Lovers do. And we’re...not lovers, Connor.”

The LED blinks yellow once more, and Connor squints his eyes and cocks his head a little. “What about friends with benefits? Isn’t that a term used by humans when they’re not lovers and yet still engage in sexual encounters together?”

Hank’s mouth drops open. “I...uh. Yes, well- I mean, yes some people do that- but- no, Connor. Just,” he brings his hands up, taking a deep breath. “We’re not lovers. That’s all. So, no need to update your stuff and all,” he gestures to the lower part of Connor’s body.

Connor licks his lips, his perfect eyelashes fluttering a little and his voice comes out huskier than usual when he asks,

“But would you _like_ to, Hank?”

Hank forgets to breathe for a second, as heat begins to bundle low in his stomach.

“I- uh what? Are you trying to fucking seduce me?!” Hank bolts off the couch now, standing a few feet away from Connor now.

The android’s eyes widen. “Yes, I was trying out a different, more sensual approach just now, sorry.”

Hank brings up his hands to cover his face. “Jeez, what the fuck. Connor, didn’t you just listen to me? We are _not_ lovers. I am not going to have sex with you.”

Connor just continues to stare at him, unfazed. “I understand your resistance and doubts about engaging in sexual acts with me. I can sense that your attraction towards me is something that deeply unsettles you. You’ve never felt that way about an android before.”

Hank is dumbfounded, heat rushing to both his face and crotch simultaneously.

Connor smiles. “I know you’ve been attracted to me for a long time now, Hank. And I can happily confirm I feel the same about you. Hence why I want to have sex with you. As soon as possible, if I might say that. I am not driven by lust as you humans are, but I actually find myself having issues focusing on other things lately.”

And then he winks.

Hank can’t believe it. The fucker winks at him.

“I need another drink,” he mumbles, staggering off to the fridge, his head buzzing with a thousands of different thoughts as more blood begins to rush to his dick - something he surely hasn’t expected to happen after watching some fucking lions mate on screen.

Of course, Hank knows it’s not because of the lions. It’s because of Connor.

Connor, who knows. _Has known_ , long before Hank himself apparently.

He grabs the bottle of Whisky and just drinks from the bottle. Not much, just a few gulps to calm himself down.

“You really shouldn’t do that.”

“Dammit,” Hank grunts, not even having to look to know Connor is standing right next to him already.

Putting the bottle back, Hank just stares inside the fridge for a few seconds.

Unlike back then, it’s now filled to the brim - with mostly vegetables and other weird healthy stuff he hates, but Connor insists on buying.

“Are you alright, Hank? Are you hungry? I can cook you something.”

Hank’s jaw goes tense and he hangs his head, trying to take a deep breath.

“I’m not hungry,” he mumbles before finally standing back up properly and slamming the fridge door shut.

“So when do you want to have sex?”

Hank can’t help but snort out a laugh then. It’s all too ridiculous at this point.

“You really want it that bad, huh?” Hank says, feigning confidence and huffing out another laugh.

“I think we’re on the same page here,” he says with a smile before nodding down to the slight bulge in Hank’s sweatpants.

Hank just sighs. “Connor, listen…”

“I am.”

“Smartass,” Hank murmurs. “But look, here’s the thing. Even if you might sense some sort of I don’t know fucking attraction or somethin’ here, like maybe, I mean, look,” he takes a deep breath, running a hand through his messy hair. “I’m an old lonely dude. I haven’t had action in...years. So, I guess, yeah, I mean, you’re a handsome dude, ok? That’s all. But there’s just- fuck.”

Hank lets himself slump back against the fridge, a defeated look on his face as he realizes there’s not reason at all to deny or ignore this thing - whatever it even might be.

Connor just looks at him expectantly. “If you’re concerned I am just trying to have sex with you out of pity, I can assure you that this is not the case at all, Hank.”

The older man huffs, “Well, thanks. Glad to hear that.”

It’s true though. Hank is glad to hear it.

Connor reaches an arm out and places it on Hank’s shoulder. “I understand that I might have overwhelmed you with my proposition tonight, and I am sorry for being so blunt and fast-forward. I will leave you enough space and time to fully come to terms with your feelings about me. I can’t wait to finally become your sexual partner in the future.”

Hank groans, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the throbbing of his dick as he listens to Connor walking out of the kitchen and into his room.

“Fuck…” he whispers to himself, considering opening the fridge again to empty the whole bottle of Whiskey inside.

But he knows that within seconds Connor would come rushing out of his room to scold him, so he just decides on taking a shower.

A cold one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is still trying to accept what's been happening - and is eventually going to happen - between Connor and him.
> 
> Meanwhile, Connor begins to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a comment or a kudos - it's very much appreciated <3

Pouring the still steaming hot coffee into his favorite mug, Hank looks out of the window and into his backyard.

The grass is high and in need of being mowed. He remembers Connor sort of begging to turn the mess of Hank’s backyard into a real garden, with flowers and little vegetable patches to take care of. Connor had even asked about the possibility of a small fish pond.

Hank scoffs before taking the first sip of his black coffee, ignoring the sort of stinging burn from the still too hot liquid on his gums. 

“A fish pond,” he mutters, though there is a small smile spreading on his lips now. “Yeah, Sumo would just love that,” he mumbles to himself before actually turning to look at the big dog lying in the corner of the kitchen and snoring loudly. 

“Ain’t that right, Sumo?”

The dog grunts and opens his eyes, blinking at Hank with a confused look.

“Nah, you’re too fat and lazy to be able to catch fish anyway,” Hank chuckles before walking over to his dog. He kneels down and runs his fingers through Sumo’s thick soft fur, earning himself an appreciative little whine and a few licks on his hand.

“Actually, Sumo’s weight is just about the right amount for a dog of his breed. The thick fur just makes it look like he’s possessing a lot of his meat on his body.”

Hank rolls his eyes but smiles before turning around. “Good morning, Connor.”

The android, dressed in a dark blue tank top and a pair of black boxer briefs, gives him a wide smile. Hank feels like there’s something different about Connor’s body but he can’t quite put a finger on it. 

“Good morning, Hank. Today’s forecast is mostly sunny, though partly cloudy and with the possibility of stray showers in the late afternoon and evening. Humidity is up to 66 percent and you can expect temperatures as high as 93 degrees. Please don’t forget to apply sunscreen on your skin.”

“Thanks, can I now switch the channel back to something more interesting?” Hank jokes before getting up and going back to his coffee that’s still standing on the counter. 

Connor blinks, the LED circling yellow before he smiles at Hank. “We could discuss the future of our sexual relationship, if you want?”

Hank instantly regrets both his remark and the decision to taking a sip of coffee, as the latter spills out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin and onto the counter.

“For fuck’s sake, Con. Didn’t you tell me you’d leave me enough space and shit to let me figure out all that stuff?!”

Connor cocks his head, brows furrowing. “It’s been 174 hours, to be exact. I was under the impression that this might be enough time for you to come to terms with the situation. But I will of course leave you more time if needed.”

“Fine,” Hank grunts, putting the mug back down onto the kitchen counter and burying his face in his hands, taking a deep breath.

“I hope you don’t mind that I already bought some components fit for that activity. I got the impression you wouldn’t be so keen to pick them out in the Cyber Life store with me.”

“You...,” Hank beings, looking back up at Connor, who just smiles sheepishly at him. “So...you’re like ready to go? Is that what you’re trying to tell me here?”

Connor nods. “I have all the equipment needed, yes. We could start right away, if you’d like.”

Hank sighs running a hand through his hair. “Jeez, boy. No...let’s,” Hank squeezes his eyes shut and groans. “Let’s take this slow. I mean, we haven’t even kissed yet. And been on dates and...just look, I need to be in the right mood, you know? Maybe having a nice dinner-”

“I don’t eat, Hank.”

Hank’s jaw grows tense. “I know, Connor. But you can pretend. Or you just drink some of that fucking blue blood juice-”

“My next scheduled thirium intake isn’t supposed to happen until-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Hank groans, rolling his eyes and starting to walk out of the kitchen. “Fine, we’ll just go straight to the fucking then tonight. No dinner. No romantic stupid movie or whatever.”

“But I like movies, Hank,” Connor states, trailing behind Hank and leaving him no space. “We can watch a movie first and then engage in sexual intercourse!”

“Great,” Hank mutters as he’s stepping inside the bathroom, already beginning to undress himself.

“We could also have sex inside the shower. Would that be to your liking?”

Hank stops dead in his track.

He turns around and looks at Connor, with his slightly dishevelled hair, warm brown eyes and the moles splattered around his perfect skin. Hank’s gaze wanders down over Connor’s strong but slim body and for a moment his heart stops when he realizes that there is indeed a slight bulge now in the front of his tight boxer pants. So _that’s_ what’s been different.

It’s then that it really dawns on Hank.

Tonight he would take Connor to his bed. To make love.

He would have the android - no, this beautiful man - writhing beneath him, naked, begging, clamping down on-

“Hank, are you alright? Do I need to assist you in getting into the shower?”

Quickly being pulled back to reality, Hank just huffs. “I might be old, but I’m not that old. Now...just leave me be. Find something to do. Play with Sumo or watch some TV.”

“I was planning on making breakfast, actually,” Connor states, a wide smile now spreading on his lips which immediately helps in tampering down Hank’s slightly exasperated mood. 

“Okay, good, fine. Do that,” he mutters, but not without smiling back as well.

***

The sun is setting, veiling Hank’s living room in a warm orange tinted light. 

Hank knows what this means, fidgeting around on the couch while trying to ignore Connor who’s staring at him. He keeps switching the channels on the TV, again and again. 

“You are _very_ nervous about having sex with me,” Connor says eventually.

Hank sighs, still not looking away from the TV screen, thumb rapidly pressing down onto the remote - which he’s glad he’s kept as the main control option for his TV and hasn’t switched to complete voice control. 

“Hank, if you are worried your phallus won’t fit inside me, I can assure you that I’ve calculated the girth and size before buying the components for my artificial anus. Also, unlike humans I can’t tear as the skin of that specific area is very elastic and I produce a good amount of lubrication to make this pleasant for both of us.”

Hank almost drops the remote, mouth hanging open and staring in disbelief at Connor.

“You...measured the size and girth of my...dick to calculate what...asshole you gotta buy…?”

Connor blinks. “Yes, I think you could say that.”

Hank can’t help himself, he breaks out into laughter. 

The android’s LED circles between yellow and a bit of red, with Connor’s face scrunching up in confusion. 

Eventually though, Connor’s lips split into a grin and he lets out a small laugh as well. 

It’s something that doesn’t come as easy and natural as other emotions to him - unless it’s something very blatantly comical like Sumo accidentally knocking over his food bowl because he’s been too greedy.

Finally, Hank feels himself calm down again, tears having formed in his eyes. “Jeez, this is...man this is just unreal.” He slumps back against the couch and closes his eyes, still with a slight grin on his lips.

Connor, who’s still smiling as well, leans in then.

Just when Hank opens his eyes again he feels the press of warm soft lips against his. 


End file.
